Watashi no Otto wa Watashino Senpai desu!
by Misamime
Summary: [Mayuzumi x OC/Reader] Suamiku adalah Senpaiku!/ mungkin aku adalah salah satu orang terberuntung yang perasaanya di 'notice' oleh senpai yang disukainya, bahkan kami berdua sudah menikah! dan inilah kisahku yang selalu 'kode' kepada Chihiro-'senpai', dari awal kami bertemu sampai menikah sekarang!/ Husband!Mayuzumi/ Request fic from Sakazuki123/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Mayuzumi X Readers **

**Request fic from ****sakazuki123**

**Rated: T agak menjurus ke M**

**Warn: bahasa kode-kodean! Kemungkinan tidak sesuai EYD! 'Senpai please notice me!', Typo, OOC, Flashback is everywhere! dan masih banyak lagi! **

**Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan menjaga (Name) dalam keadaan baik maupun susah." _

_"Apa kau bersedia, (Name)-san?"_

_"Aku bersedia!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Pukul [18.43]**

"Hehehe~" aku kembali memencet tombol _replay, _dan video pernikahan ku dan Chihiro kembali diputar di tv lcd milik kami. Yap! Aku adalah istri Mayuzumi Chihiro! Percaya atau tidak, Chihiro adalah _senpai _ku di kampus dulu, dan aku adalah _kouhai _nya. Mungkin aku adalah salah satu _kouhai _terberuntung yang perasaan nya di _notice _oleh _senpai _nya! Kyaaah~!

Ahem. Oke. Kembali ke cerita, belum satu tahun kami menikah, dan pastinya kami belum memiliki... anak. Soalnya setiap kali aku memberi 'kode' kepada Chihiro, dia itu selalu tidak peka! Sekalipun peka pasti responnya "Belum saatnya." Begitu!

"(Name)... bisakah kau berhenti memutar balik video itu?" Kata Chihiro yang daritadi sudah duduk disebelahku. Yah... tidak disebelahku juga sih, dia duduk di ujung sofa sana...

"Eeh? Kenapa? Aku suka melihatnya!"

"Yah... tapi kan, kalau diulang-ulang seperti itu membuatku jadi agak... ngeri."

Jleb! Ngeri katanya! Ngeri?! Memangnya kelakukanku seperti ini membuatnya jadi ngeri ya?!

_"Hidoi desu! _Chihiro-senpai, padahal aku... aku..."

"(Name)... jangan mulai, dan jangan panggil aku 'Senpai' lagi."

"Che..." aku menggembungkan pipiku. Dia ini memang menjadi aneh setelah acara pernikahan, ia menjadi lebih diam dan cuek daripada biasanya, padahal sebelum menikah dia ini sangat perhatian kepadaku... aku tidak bohong! Serius!

Aku beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Chihiro sempat bertanya aku mau kemana. "Mau kemana?" Katanya, jujur aku sedikit tersenyum saat ditanya seperti itu, "Mau ke kamar, kenapa? Kau sedang _mood?" _Tanyaku dengan tersenyum (mesum).

"Tidak, aku kira kau mau pergi..."

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata-katanya itu, itu artinya dia sedang perhatian kepadaku kan?! Iya kaan?!

"...Tapi kalau mau pergi sih pergi saja sana."

Oke Chihiro, kau langsung membuat suasana langsung rusak, bunga-bunga yang sedang bermerkaran disekitarku langsung layu seketika. Aku menghentakkan kakiku, dan membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang, aku mengunci pintu kamar dan aku tidak memperdulikan Chihiro yang berteriak

"Kau mengunci pintu kamar?!"

Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Huh! rasakan bagaimana rasanya dicueki oleh pasangan sendiri!

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan dari luar sana Chihiro bertanya kepadaku, "(Name)... apa kau marah?"

"...tidak, aku hanya kesal" jawabku dengan judes, kemudian Chihiro-kun meminta ku untuk membuka pintu kamar, "Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Tidak mau, dan jangan harap kau bisa tidur bersamaku malam ini!" jawabku lebih judes lagi sembari melempar bantal ke arah pintu kamar. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tega juga berbicara seperti ini kepadanya, tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepadaku.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar dan perhatianku tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu kardus. Karena aku penasaran (atau lebih tepatnya lupa) aku langsung berjalan mendekati kardus itu dan mulai membukanya.

Saat membukanya. Aku melihat sebuah album bewarna abu-abu, saat aku buka ternyata itu adalah album fotoku saat masih kuliah dulu, banyak foto dimana aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temanku, lihat saja foto nista yang ini—aku dan temanku sedang duduk dekat air mancur, dan kami meniru gaya patung air mancur itu. Seperti apa posisi patungnya? Patung itu sedang berdiri centil dengan bibir yang dimajukan—dan disitulah air mancurnya keluar, pokoknya nggak banget deh. Tapi lama-lama lucu juga ya melihat isi album foto ini, aku terus terkekeh melihat foto-foto tersebut, saat aku membuka halaman berikutnya disitu ada foto—Chihiro. Ia sedang membaca novel di bawah pohon sakura.

Ah—foto ini kan diambil saat aku menjadi _secret admirer _nya—dan jangan berpikir kalau aku ini penguntit! Aku melihat foto yang lainnya, disebelah foto itu ada foto dimana aku sedang memakan _Monjayaki _bersama Chihiro-kun (walaupun dia sama sekali tidak melirik kamera), kalau yang ini sih aku meminta untuk difoto kepada salah satu pelayan restoran _Monjayaki _itu, dan lucunya—setelah memfoto, pelayan itu langsung kaget saat ia melihat sosok Chihiro-kun ada di dalam foto itu, awalnya pelayan itu mengira kalau itu adalah penampakan—oke, aku tahu itu jahat.

"_Hei! Daritadi dia memang sudah ada disini kok!" tegurku kepada pelayan itu. _

Semenjak saat itu, Chihiro tidak mau untuk difoto lagi—walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku paksa untuk berfoto lagi.

Semakin kesana—semakin banyak pula fotoku sedang berdua bersama Chihiro, saat membuka halaman terakhir, disitu terpasang foto dimana Chihiro sedang memegang pergelangan tanganku saat musim salju beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah—ini kan...

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian! Asal kau tahu, kau ini terkadang selalu membuatku gelisah!"_

* * *

**Mayuzumi POV **

"Kau mengunci pintu kamar?!" Teriakku, tapi (Name) sama sekali tidak menjawabku, sial! Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar marah?

Panik kalau ia benar marah, aku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mengetuk pintu kamar,

"(Name)... apa kau marah?"

"... tidak, aku hanya kesal."

Lihat, dia marah kan?!

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Tidak mau, jangan harap bisa tidur bersamaku, malam ini!" Aku bisa mendengar ia melempar sesuatu (yang kemungkinan adalah bantal) ke pintu kamar. Kalau ia sudah marah seperti ini sih akan susah dibujuknya, apalagi sudah main lempar-lemparan seperti barusan.

Lagipula ini memang salahmu Chihiro, (Name) ingin cepat-cepat punya anak tetapi kau tidak ingin _melakukannya, _sekarang giliran kau yang sedang _mood _untuk _melakukannya, _kau terlalu malu untuk memberi 'kode' kepadanya, malah sekarang kau membuatnya marah.

aku menjambak rambutku, dan duduk bersender di pintu kamar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar membuat (Name) tidak marah lagi. Ah... kalau tidak salah aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini.

_"Jika Mayuzumi-senpai ingin ikat pinggang nya kembali, maka Senpai harus datang ke apartemenku lagi!" _

Haah... perkataan (Name) waktu itu benar-benar membuat orang-orang dikampus memikirkan hal yang _aneh. _

_"Hei, Mayuzumi! Boleh juga, diam-diam sudah main terkam junior nih!" _

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenal siapa perempuan itu!" _

_"Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, kenapa ikat pinggang mu ada ditangannya?" _

_"Mana aku tahu!" _

Asal kalian tahu, waktu itu aku baru bertemu dengan (Name), dan demi menadapatkan ikat pinggangku kembali, aku menunggu di depan apartemennya hingga tengah malam! Dan ternyata ia melupakanku dan pergi ke karaoke bersama teman-temannya! Dan apakah kalian tahu apa reaksi pertama saat ia melihatku berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya?

_"Euhm... kau ini siapa?" _

Dia itu memang gadis yang mudah lupa, terlalu jujur, ceroboh dan plin-plan. Dulu aku selalu ingin menghindarinya, tetapi ia terus mengikutiku sambil menarik ujung bajuku dan terus banyak bertanya kepadaku:

_"Nee~ Mayuzumi-senpai!" _

Tapi entah kenapa, lama-lama aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Misa balik lagi dengan oleh-oleh husband!Mayuzumi**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya tentang pertemuan situ dengan babang Mayuzumi. Kalau boleh jujur, awal-awal ketemuannya diambil dari anime Nodame Cantaible atau apalah itu judulnya. **

**Dan buat Mi-chan (Sakazuki123) makasih buat gambarannya! Dan ini fic mu nak! Semoga puas dengan chapter awalnya! Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan keinginan... **

**Semoga untuk chapter kedepannya bisa lebih 'ngeh' lagi...**

**Dan makasih juga buat kalian yang baca fic ini sampe Author Bacots nya juga. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? **


	2. Chapter 2

Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, umurku 21 tahun. Sekarang, aku sedang diteriaki oleh perempuan gila yang sedang memutar-mutar sebuah ikat pinggang yang dia akui kalau itu adalah ikat pinggangg ku.

"Mayuzumi-senpai~ ikat pinggang mu kemarin ketinggalan lho~!"

Orang-orang disekelilingku langsung menatapku. Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini hawaku yang tipis tidak bekerja!? Kemudian perempuan gila yang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu kembali berteriak.

"Jika Mayuzumi-senpai ingin ikat pinggang nya kembali, maka Mayuzumi-senpai harus ke apartemenku lagi!" perempuan itu melempar ikat pinggang ku, ia mendongkak'kan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap ikat pinggang ku, tetapi ikat pinggang ku terjatuh tepat diwajahnya dan terdengar suara yang keras

_**WHACK! **_

Dia langsung memegang wajahnya dan mengeluh kesakitan. Huh, siapa suruh banyak gaya?

Kemudian datang tiga orang, satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki (yang sepertinya) temannya dan membawanya ke tempat lain. "Kau ini sedang apa? Bikin malu saja!"

"Tapi... tapi..."

Dan dia dijitak oleh ketiga temannya. Aku menghela nafas dan membalikkan badanku, meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju kelas ku, mata kuliahku selanjutnya. Tapi begitu aku sampai di depan kelasku, aku bertemu dengan perempuan gila itu lagi.

* * *

**Watashi no Otto wa Watashi no Senpai-desu! **

**My Husband is My Senior**

**Request from ****Sakazuki123**

**Warn: high possibilty OOC, TYPO(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Rated: T**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Halo, Mayuzumi-senpai~" ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, aku mendengus.

Tidak salah lagi, dia memang orang gila.

"Senpai sama sekali tidak ingat, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku curiga dengan senyumannya itu, aku mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam setelah ikut merayakan ulang tahun si Nijimura itu.

Kami pergi ke karaoke, main king game, minum... tunggu, kemarin Nijimura memberiku bir, setelah itu... aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba Perempuan gila ini memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan melakukan gerakan memalukan "Senpai berani sekali ya, buka baju di depan apartemen, aih~" kata-katanya menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar, aku langsung panik dengan kata-kata 'kode' nya, aku menutup mulutnya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang kampus.

.

.

.

.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?!" seruku kepadanya.

"Barusan itu bukan omong kosong, semalam itu benar-benar terjadi!"

Tenang dulu Chihiro, kalau kau bentak-bentak seperti ini, pasti masalahnya akan lama selesainya. Aku menghela nafas, dan kembali bertanya

"Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Dia tersenyum mesum. "Semalam, Senpai membuka baju di depan apartemen, lalu..."

"Lalu?"

Senyumannya semakin lebar hingga ke telinganya, dia melakukan gerak-gerik seperti orang malu.

"Semalam itu benar-benar _menyenangkan~"_

Menyenangkan?!

Apa maksud dari _menyenangkan _dan senyuman mesum nya itu?!

Aku megenggam bahunya, mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya dan bertanya. "Tidak mungkin kan... kita... melakukan..." Sial, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya!

"Ah, Tenang saja, kita tidak melakukan Se*TOOT* kok."

Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia mengatakan kata-kata taboo itu. Jadi, apa yang ia maksud dari _menyenangkan?! _

"Semalam Mayuzumi-senpai membuka baju di depan apartemenku, lalu mengatakan kata-kata gombal kepadaku, dan senpai bahkan melakukan pose-pose yang sangat bodoh."

Aku menatapnya datar, pasti dia berbohong!

"Tidak percaya? Aku punya foto dan video bukti nya lho~" dia mengeluarkan _Iphone _miliknya, dan menunjukkan fotoku, yang sedang berpose sangat aneh, dengan bunga mawar di mulutku.

"Untung saja waktu itu sudah sangat malam, dan apartemen sangat sepi waktu itu, lagipula senpai sangat mabuk, dan susah sekali untuk dihentikan, jadi yaah... begitulah~"

Aku masih menatapnya datar, memangnya dia satu apartemen denganku?

"Ah, aku tinggal di komplek apartemen yang sama dengan senpai. Apartemenku tepat berada di bawah apartemen senpai."

Dia ini sedang membaca pikiranku atau apa?

"Kalau begitu, aku harus ke kelasku sekarang, sebentar lagi mata kuliahku akan dimulai." Dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, aku tarik lengannya

"Tunggu sebentar, kembalikan ikat pinggangku."

Lagi, dia tersenyum seperti orang mesum. "Sudah aku bilang, kalau senpai ingin ikat pinggangnya kembali, nanti senpai harus ke apartemenku lagi." dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, kedipannya itu membuatku merinding.

.

.

.

.

Aku, sudah berdiri disini selama ber jam-jam di depan apartement si perempuan gila itu, tapi kemana dia?! Ini sudah jam 10 malam! Dan aku sudah berdiri disini selama 3 jam!

Ck, mungkin dia mengerjaiku. Lagipula kenapa aku mengikuti kata-katanya?

Baru saja aku mau pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal sejak aku masih SMA.

"Akashi?" Lalu aku melihat dia sedang membawa beban hidup. Maksudku... dia sedang menggendong si perempuan gila itu di belakangnya, dan dia terus menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Ah, [Name]-san? Barusan kami ke karaoke ramai-ramai bersama yang lainnya, tahu-tahu dia sudah tertidur disana, yang lainnya sudah pulang, dan mana mungkin aku meninggalkan perempuan sepertinya di ruang karaoke. Jadi aku antar saja pulang ke sini."

Jadi, dia melupakanku dan pergi ke karaoke bersama teman-temannya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mayuzumi-san sedang apa di depan pintu apartemen [Name]-san?"

"Eh? Ah... aku... ada urusan dengannya."

Akashi terkekeh, dia mendekatiku, dan menurunkan perempuan gila itu dari gendongannya perlahan

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menitip [Name]-san dari sini?"

"..."

"Oh, kalau Mayuzumi-san tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya dari sini."

Entah kenapa kata-katanya membuatku kesal. Aku langsung menarik tubuh si perempuan gila ini darinya ke dekapanku.

"Tidak perlu, aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan [Name]-san kepadamu." Setelah itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku mengguncangkan tubuh si perempuan gila ini. "Hei, hei. Ayo bangun."

Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menguceknya, kemudian dia mendongkak'kan kepalanya dan menatapku.

Kami saling menatap beberapa saat. Sampai dia mengatakan ini dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Eeto... kau ini siapa?"

Dia ini memang gila, atau apa?

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan ikat pinggangku kembali. Dan si perempuan gila ini terus mengikutiku, dia selalu menarik-narik ujung bajuku sambil terus menyebut-nyebut namaku

"Mayuzumi-senpai, apa senpai nanti mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil terus menarik bajuku, dan itu sudah ke-lima kalinya dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" aku berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya, dia melepaskan genggamannya dari bajuku dan mulai berhitung dengan jarinya.

"Tidak, masih ada lima lagi."

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, dan bergumam kalau dia ini adalah perempuan yang gila.

"Tidak sopan! Aku punya nama tahu, namaku [Last Name] [First Name]!" serunya

"Terserah kau saja." Aku kembali berjalan lagi, dan dia kembali megenggam ujung bajuku lagi. Sudah dua minggu ini dia selalu mengikutiku seperti ini, sebenarnya aku kesal kalau dia terus mengikutiku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tega untuk mengusirnya.

"Ayolah senpai, bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan menuruti semua kemauan senpai!"

Boleh juga, tapi...

"Tidak."

"Apa aku perlu bersujud dan mencium kaki senpai?"

"Jika kau memang melakukannya, jawabanku tetaplah TIDAK."

"Hanya sekali ini saja kok!"

"Tidak."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia melepaskan genggamannya dari bajuku, akupun langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihatnya sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku... meganggu senpai?"

"... kalau boleh jujur, kau memang megangguku."

"O-oh, kalau begitu—senpai memang membenciku ya?"

Aku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memang terganggu kalau dia selalu mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini membencinya atau tidak. Dia berjalan mundur dariku, sambil mengatakan

"Kalau keberadaanku memang membuat senpai terganggu... mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendekati senpai lagi." Suaranya bergetar. Sial, apa aku baru saja membuat seorang perempuan menangis?

Dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, kenapa melihat sosoknya yang mulai berjalan jauh dariku membuatku gelisah seperti ini? apa ini karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya yang selalu mengikutiku selama dua minggu ini? apa aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya?

Apa yang kau pikirkan Chihiro? Kejar dia!

Aku berlari menyusulnya, aku menarik bahunya—membuatnya bertatapan denganku, dia tidak menangis, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca, melihat wajahnya seperti itu membuatku merasa kalau aku adalah laki-laki yang paling jahat di dunia.

"Ma-Maaf, aku—tidak membencimu."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kembali, kemudian raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi—sedih?

"Aku kira Mayuzumi-senpai memang membenciku! Soalnya, kalau senpai membenciku, aku... aku..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutnya, dia terlalu membawa perasaan tentang masalah ini. "Sudah, kau diam saja, yang jelas aku tidak membencimu, dan aku mau menemanimu makan malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung bersorak kegirangan—dengan tanganku yang masih menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku kira dia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran cepat saji atau semacamnya, ternyata dia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah kedai _Monjayaki _. yaah—membawa ku ke tempat seperti ini memang tipikalnya.

"Senpai mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Lihat, suasana hatinya sudah berubah kembali seperti biasa. Aku melihat menu _Monjayaki, _dan ada satu menu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Aku... mau pesan _Chinese Monja_."

"Kalau begitu, aku... oh! _Seafood Special Monja!" _

Dia memanggil sang pelayan, dan menyebutkan satu per-satu makanan yang kami pesan, karena _Monjayaki _harus dimasak sendiri, maka pesanan kami alias adonan _Monjayaki_ yang kami pesan pun datang dengan cepat.

Sebelum aku memasak _Monjayaki _milikku, aku merasa kalau dia sedang menatapku, aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya kembali.

"Apa?"

"Hehehe~ Senpai tidak ingin aku memasak untukmu?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bilang saja kalau kau ingin membuatkan ini untukku. Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan memberikan adonan _Monjayaki _milikku kepadanya, yang dengan senang hati langsung dia ambil.

"Yaaay! Senpai peka deh!"

Aku hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

_Iya, aku juga peka kalau kau menyukaiku. _

.

.

.

Saat aku sedang makan, tiba-tiba dia bertanya kepadaku, kalau—

"Senpai, boleh aku berfoto dengan senpai?"

Aku menatapnya datar, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin berfoto denganku?

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak mau melihat ke kamera atau pindah posisi jadi duduk didekatmu."

Dia mengembungkan pipinya, dan mengatakan kalau aku ini pelit. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia berubah lagi dan memanggil sang pelayan kalau dia minta difoto. Ugh, memalukan.

"Bisa tolong foto kami berdua?" ucapnya sembari memberikan _Iphone _miliknya, sang pelayan mengambil _Iphone _nya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Euhm... 'kami berdua'?" sepertinya pelayan ini tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku, baguslah.

"Yap! Tolong ya?"

"Baiklah...?"

Lalu dia memasang pose _mainstream, _seperti tersenyum dan membuat huruf "V" dengan kedua tangannya, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kamera. Setelah difoto, sang pelayan melihat hasilnya—aku memerhatikan ekspresinya yang awalnya datar berubah menjadi seperti orang yang kaget

"EH?! Se-sejak kapan?" secara bergantian, sang pelayan melihatku dan melihat layar _Iphone _milik [Name]. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar dengan keberadaanku.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?!" pekiknya sembari menatapku dengan horor, [Name] terkekeh dan menegur pelayan itu

"Hei! Sudah daritadi dia ada disini tahu!" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. Cih, kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Sang pelayan meminta maaf kepadaku hanya karena alasan yang tidak jelas itu, setelah dia pergi, [Name] tertawa dan bertanya kepadaku

"Apa kau lihat reaksinya barusan? Hahahaha!" dia tertawa dengan puas, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus memerhatikannya. Melihatnya tertawa membuatku tersenyum.

_Apa ini karena aku menyukai senyum dan tawanya?_

.

.

.

.

Kami berdua keluar dari kedai _Monjayaki, _dan jalanan ramai sekali. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi—ini kan sudah malam, apalagi kami sedang di tengah kota. Tapi kami berdua tetap memilih untuk berjalan di tengah keramaian ini

"Ramai sekali..." gumamnya sambil menarik lengan bajuku seperti biasa.

"Hei, senpai, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba hilang di tengah keramaian ini, karena aku terbawa arus manusi—aduh!" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang menyenggol bahunya, dan genggaman tangannya dari lengan bajuku pun terlepas, dia berjalan mundur—terbawa arus keramaian ini.

"Eeh! Senpai!" dia merentangkan tangan sebelah kanannya—seakan-akan dia meminta tolong kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, berjalan menyusulnya, meraih tangannya dan menariknya sehingga dia jatuh ke dekapanku, dengan wajahnya yang menabrak dadaku

"Oomfh!"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya perlahan, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan lagi, dan pegang tanganku... [Name]." Dia menatapku tidak percaya, aku berdehem dan menarik tangannya bersamaku.

"Senpai! Kau baru saja menyebut namaku!" serunya sambil menyamai langkah kakinya denganku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tidak, aku saangaaat menyukainya!"

Tiba-tiba dia menautkan jarinya dengan jariku, dia menatapku sembari memasang senyuman _khas _nya. "Boleh kan?"

Aku menghela nafas, dan membalas senyumannya. "Boleh."

Dia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku "Senpai, kau baru saja tersenyum!" aku menepis tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menunjuk wajahku.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau memanggilku Chihiro." Titahku, aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau dia semakin mengeratkan tautan jari kami.

"Baiklah, Chihiro-senpai~"

Tapi maksudku—tidak usah pakai embel-embel '—_senpai' _lagi. Tapi, sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

**Dear, Sakazuki123. Gue kira lo udah lupa sama rikues lo yang satu ini, eeh—ternyata masih inget, asem. Nagih lagi—pengen di babuk aja nih anak, tapi yah—daripada gue nganggur dirumah nenek gue, gue kelarin dulu satu chap ini. **

**Gimana? Suka? **

**Aish, ditunggu aja review nya yaa, dan makasih buat kalian yang udah fav, sama follow!**


End file.
